


A bigger perspective

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Reader is a giant)) requested on Tumblr but I might continue this later





	A bigger perspective

You wake up on the floor. It’s cold and hard, harder than what your used too. You’re surrounded by giant metal furniture? You’ve never seen furniture this big, in fact you never seen furniture that you could touch without breaking. Just where the hell are you?  You are jolted to your feet by the sound of heavy footsteps and a door being slammed open. “This is it! This room is the source of the rift!” A large turquoise robot with white wings shouted, waving some large contraption in his hands. You thought briefly about how he could speak with no mouth but quickly pushed it aside in favor of hiding from whatever he was. Another one soon followed through, this one was red and black with some weird canon mounted on his shoulder. His face was stoic and blank it made you uneasy. You watched his eyes scan to room before landing on you in your not very hidden hiding spot. You tried to shuffle away, make yourself seem smaller as he approached you, his steps slow and calculated. “Brainstorm, is it possible something could have come out of the rift when it had opened?”

 

“In theory yes, why? Did you find something Percy ?” The turquoise robot you now knew as brainstorm happily ran towards “Percy”, practically vibrating with joy. Percy directed his companions attention to where you sat, curled in on yourself shaking with fear. Brainstorm slowly reached for you, eyes tracking you as you backed further into your corner. You felt your something cold on your back turning around to realize you had reached the wall. 

 

You stood on shaky legs, swallowed your fear and ran for your life. Brainstorm tried to catch you as you weaved through his legs heading towards the door. As you approached Percy he slammed his foot down in front of you, startling for long enough that he could wrap a hand around your waist and lift you to eye level. “Please don’t kill me!” You thrashed wildly in his hand trying anything to escape. “Kill you? Why would we do that?” Brainstorm had approached and was now staring down at you. “Where did you come from? Do you know how you got here?” 

 

“I’m from earth a-and I don’t know how I got here, I don’t even know where I am!”

 

“We should contact Rodimus to let him know whats happened.” Percy spoke to brainstorm completely overlooking the fact that you were in his hand. “I’ve already commend him, Rodimus, Megatron, and Ultra Magnus are on their way. They should be here any moment.” As if on cue the poor door was slammed open again, this time practically torn off its hinges. A robot in bright flame colored paints entered the room followed by two larger bots, one grey and the other red and blue. “Rodimus we believe that-“

 

“”AN ORGANIC CAME OUT OF THE RIFT WE CREATED!” brainstorm nearly knocked down Percy as he shouted at the newer bots. The two taller bots looked unimpressed and stricken by grief. “So you’re telling me the rift you accidentally opened, somehow brought an organic onto the ship?”

 

“In theory yes.” Percy handed you to brainstorm and went to speak with the larger bots, the flame adorned one approached you, eyes wide with wonder. Looking up at him made you realize how small you really were compared to them. It kinda felt nice, not to look down at everything. It made you feel small but not in a bad way. With the way the flame colored bot smiled down on you, you couldn’t help but smile back feeling less afraid than you had a moment ago. “What would your name be organic?” You couldn’t tell if he’d ment ‘organic’ as an insult but you’d told him your name nonetheless. “Nice to meet you (Y/N)! I’m Rodimus prime and as your captain I’d like to welcome you to the lost light.”


End file.
